


Boxer Day

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Strange Couchfellows [26]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Boxers, Boxing Day, Dogs, Gen, Lizards, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When the Administrator is forced to walk John Wick's dog, things go awry.
Relationships: Administrator & John Wick, Administrator & John Wick's Unnamed Dog, John Wick & John Wick's Unnamed Dog
Series: Strange Couchfellows [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Boxer Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dclements01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dclements01/gifts).



> For the sparkling Dclements01 whom has read these silly things since day one. Thank you for your support.
> 
> It's also for a Bullmastiff named Jupiter. :)

It was Boxing Day and John Wick was successfully parked in front of the television watching the Rocky marathon on TBS. The Administrator was sitting next to him and, all the while, Wick just sat there watching the TV screen and staying his usual quiet self.

Quiet that is until he finally spoke.

"Hey," John stated suddenly as Rocky was being trained by Apollo Creed. "Go walk my dog."

They had never actually had this discussion before and the Administrator did not want to now. "Go walk your own fucking dog, Wick."

"No," John Wick replied.

"Why not?" the bureaucrat responded huffily.

"I'm watching Rocky go the _distance_."

The Administrator rolled his eyes; apparently this meant that John Wick did not want to traverse the distance from the sofa to the door and then to the park and back again. "No," the High Table servant still declined the offer to watch John Wick's unnamed dog take a shit the day after Christmas.

"Fine," John said flatly. "You can clean up the lemonade puddle and small chocolate mountain in the middle of your living room."

The Administrator did not remind his roommate that it was now Wick's living room also. He stared at the dog and then his new rug. Sighing, the small man rose from off of the sofa to take the canine out.

As he put on his coat and prepared himself to go out into the cold New York City winter, the servant of the High Table glared at the back of John Wick's sleek dark head. No doubt, the assassin was getting tired of walking the dog. While he had been happily married to Helen, John had had no reason to do so at all. Now he was probably getting tired of it and did not want to have to do it all by himself. Now no longer alone, Wick wanted to just lie back and enjoy: It was much more pleasurable to have someone else do all the work instead of finding yourself walking the dog.

During his absence, John Wick sat watching the TV, only stopping once when he needed to take himself for a walk. A short time after his return from the bathroom, the Administrator returned also from walking the dog.

There was only one small problem: the dog wasn't John Wick's that he came back with.

"Where's my dog?" John asked getting off of the couch to stare at the unknown pooch.

"This _isn't_ your dog?" the Administrator asked skeptically.

"No," Wick said beginning to get worried.

"Are you sure?" the small man asked studying the canine.

"I think I know my own dog," John Wick stated.

The Administrator smirked. "You don't even _know_ what to name him."

"Well I know that he isn't a Boxer," John replied flatly.

"How do you know?" the bureaucrat asked. "Ever gotten him in to the ring?"

"I want my dog back," the hitman demanded.

"Fine," the Administrator whined. "I'll go and fetch him."

John grumbled all the way back to the couch as the bureaucrat and the Boxer left, he sat down to find Rocky having defeated Clubber Lang. When the Administrator came back again, and the assassin saw the dog he had brought, Wick was tempted to knock his roommate out in a similar fashion.

"That is not my dog either," John growled.

"No?" the bureaucrat snapped.

"My dog is not a chihuahua," John Wick informed.

The pencil pusher sighed. "That explains why he was easier to handle this time. What the hell is your dog again?"

"A pit bull," the assassin said, thinking that his roommate may need a new pair of glasses.

The bespectacled man's eyes widened in fright. "Those things are dangerous killers aren't they?"

"So am I," the Baba Yaga replied, clenching his fists in growing irritation.

Choosing to ignore the insinuation, the Administrator inquired, "You told me they were going to put it down when you saved it: did it eat a baby or something?"

"No," John snapped and then immediately looked off in confused and mildly concerned thought. "At least, I don't _think_ it did."

"Maybe you'd rather just keep this thing instead," the bureaucrat suggested. "A baby could probably eat it."

"No," Wick refused the offer. "I want my dog."

"FINE!" the Administrator spat and then warned, "But whatever I bring back this time you are keeping, John Wick!"

He stormed off, dragging the chihuahua behind him; it loojed like it was about to take a coronary: its large eyes bugging out as it was shaking.

John stayed where he was, forgetting about the trials of Rock Balboa, waiting to see if the bureaucrat got it right this time or if he'd need to threaten the man's own pet lizard to insure the safe return of his faithful dog.

To the assassin's monumental relief when the Administrator next stepped through the door it was with the right four legged friend.

"That's the last time that I let you walk my dog," John hissed as he grabbed the leash out of the smaller man's gloved hand. The hitman led the poor unnamed beast over to the sofa to continue watching the Rocky marathon with him.

The Administrator smiled deviously to himself as John Wick's back was now turned safely towards him: this had been his plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Christmas special to Strange Couchfellows if you haven't yet! It's called Missile Toe!
> 
> Please watch Robin Lord Taylor (aka the Administrator) on the new season of "You" which airs on Boxing Day! :D <3


End file.
